A Rated R Love Affair
by PartyOnTheMoon
Summary: Obviously, there was something that Alicia had for Edge to kiss her and ruin his wedding. What was it? And what started this illicit romance? Takes place before the Smackdown wedding incident ... -Edge/Alicia-
1. Prologue: How it all Began

**A Rated R Love Affair**

**A/N:** I had to write something about that kiss. Dudes, Edge and Alicia looked kind of cute together. There's gonna be two different stories. One about the before feelings and the next about Edge and Alicia's new relationship. I've always hated Edge before, but afer that episode of Smackdown and after the dream I had about him following the episode, I like him alot more. Anyway, I think I've rambled on too much. This story is exciting me already. I think I'm actually gonna commit to it! ANYWAYS, enjoy your read.

P.S-Alicia is the girl who kissed Edge on the wedding episode of Smackdown. Just incase you didn't catch on by now.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. Except this story idea.

**Prologue-How it all Began**

**-**_Edge's P.O.V_**-**

Okay, I know what you're thinking. I'm such an asshole for cheating on Vickie with Alicia right? Yeah, I'll take that. Because after seeing her tears and seeing her break down like that really did hit the conscience I thought was non-existent. But what could I do? A part of me regretted her having found out. A part of me didn't really care. And the majority part of me wanted to kick Paul Levesque's ass for showing that damned video in the first place. When did he place that camera in the room anyway?!

Anyways, back to the point. Everyone I knew had turned against me except for Chavo, Randy Orton and Mickie James. They told me that everyone makes "mistakes" in their lives, and I just happened to have made one at the wrong time. But they were wrong. Kissing Alicia wasn't a mistake.

All of you probably assumed that I was using Vickie from the start. Well, you were right. The only reason why I began to hit on her in the first place was because of the WWE Championship. That does me a shit load of good since that stupid poser CM Punk has the title though. And did you see the way he nabbed that championship from me? Cashing in his money in the bank just when I was tired? That was smart though. I'll give him that much.

Alright back to the story. I'm sure some of you were wondering about if I knew Alicia before or after my scandalous love affair. She just wasn't Vickie's extremely hot wedding planner that I just wanted to plant my lips on. Of course I knew her; I'm not _that _Rated R. Well. At least not that you know about. But that's a different story.

Alicia had been one of Vickie's close and personal friends. They've actually known each other since what, high school or something like that. And as a matter of fact, Alicia was one of the backstage crews that work with us, so I had seen her couple of times before and after matches. I never knew I had feelings for her until I'd actually sat down and had a conversation with her, and I never knew Alicia had feelings for me until that night I had kissed her. She jerked away like something was wrong, but I could see it in her eyes that she wanted more. That's why she lunged on me like that. No one can resist me. When it comes to women, trust that I'll _always _know how to make them feel good. Trust me.

Sounds kind of cocky right? Well, when you got skills you can't deny them. That's not being cocky. That's _confidence. _And I have to admit. If I hadn't gone over Vickie's house that one Saturday afternoon, none of this would've ever happened….

_-Alicia's P.O.V-_

Okay, I know what you're thinking. I'm probably such a slut for kissing Edge and ruining his wedding day. I guess I'll take that one, because I deserve it. I kissed my best friends husband and ruined the most important day of her life. I don't even blame Triple H for showing the video. I'm sure Vickie would've found out anyway.

The only people that didn't turn their back on me would happen to be Mickie James and Randy Orton, the only people whom I had grown close to and actually bonded with outside work. They told me it was alright because Edge…well, Adam, was the one who had the crush on me the whole time anyway. And secretly, I had a crush on him the whole time too. I was too shy to admit it to him, and I thought I had lost all hope when he had gotten with Vickie.

She was really in love with him. She would always talk to me about how wonderful he was with her, how much of a great kisser he was…and all the while I grew more and more jealous, and if possible, my crush deepened for the Rated R superstar. There wasn't a moment where I wasn't thinking about him. Every time I walked around backstage, I would never look at him.

And that night, when I was sitting with him on the couch in that room, the night of his wedding, I'd always suspected he had feelings for me, and that night confirmed it, especially when he kissed me. I saw the look of confusion, lust and desperation right in his eyes and just jumped at him. That's the bravest move I'd ever made on a guy, and I still can't believe it.

And to think, none of this would've ever happened if I hadn't have reluctantly agreed to go to Vickie's house that Saturday afternoon…

* * *

**A/N: **Ehhh, I know. It's short. But bare with me. The proceeding chapters are longer. Read and review?


	2. Falling For Your Boyfriend

**A Rated R Love Affair**

**A/N: **THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER!! YOU MADE ME HAPPY! (: Anyway, this chapter came to me as a daydream. I'm so sorry if it was just random. There was gonna be some Randy/Alicia interaction but then I remembered that Edge and Alicia were the lovers here...though Randy wouldn't look half bad either. What other wrestlers you think would look good with Alicia? Anyways, I'll stop my awful rambling and give you this chapter. (Read and Review please!)

**Chapter One: **Falling For Your Boyfriend

**-Saturday April 5, 2008-**

_-Edge's P.O.V-_

It was a cool breezy spring day, and since I had two whole days to myself, I decided to spend my time being lazy by lying across the couch belonging to my so-called "spouse", flicking lazily through all the channels and waiting for Vickie to finish doing whatever she was doing. I suppose she was changing clothes to make herself look good for me, but honestly, that wasn't going to work. In the slightest.

I had finally decided on watching a re-run of CSI Miami when Vickie walked into the room, smiling at me. She was wearing a light pink blouse with a bit of cleavage showing (God forbid...) and some tight jeans with matching sandals. Her hair was wavy and her makeup was light. I have to admit; she did look pretty good today, but overall was something I would just have to get used to.

"How do I look?" Vickie came in front of the T.V, completely blocking my man Horatio to twirl around once for me.

"You look beautiful as you do everyday, hun," I complimented her with the sweetest smile I could muster.

Vickie was glowing now. "Thanks baby." She came over to me and leaned over to give me a small kiss on the cheek. She then proceeded to sit next to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she cuddled up next to me. She could be cute when she wanted to, and those were rare moments. Don't get me wrong. I didn't really hate her, but she could get a little clingy and needy. Which annoyed me.

"So who are we waiting for, again?" I asked her as CSI went on commercial.

"My friend Alicia and her _blind date_," Vickie told me excitedly. "She helps me manage some of my GM business. And plus she's just there for me period."

_Oh boy_ I thought to myself as I turned my attention back to the T.V. "So what are we going to do after they get here?"

"Oh, I just thought we could have a little group outing," Vickie explained. "I was thinking that you and Alicia could get more acquainted with one another."

"Yeah…and who is her blind date?" I asked curiously.

"Randy," she said simply.

I raised my eyebrows questioningly. Surely she didn't bother to think about the reputation of the "Legend Killer." The man who could persuade a woman to do almost anything on the first date. Of course, I could too. But lucky for everyone out there I'm not that explicit.

She seemed to be reading my thoughts. "I told him about Alicia already, I trust him to do the right thing."

_When she comes back pregnant a week later, don't come running to me _I thought smugly.

A few minutes after this conversation there was a knock to the door. Vickie was too absorbed inside the CSI episode to get it, so I had to get up to answer the door. I unlocked it and opened it to see a girl standing in front of me. She was a small, petite girl with glasses and a nervous expression. The moment I laid eyes on her I was captivated. I couldn't help but stare and study the beautiful creature before me. Soft, round features. Eyes that were a deep, honey color. Skin the color of cinnamon. And her lips looked simply delectable. I was afraid if I looked at them any more I would attack them. I recognized her instantly as one of the backstage crew workers, but this is the first time I'd actually _looked _at her.

"You must be Alicia," I said, after a moment or two of gazing.

"Yes," Alicia replied, her voice soft and almost angelic. She looked a bit unnerved and refused to meet my eyes. "And you're Edge."

"Just call me Adam," I corrected her, stepping to the side. "Come in, I won't bite."

I saw a smalls smile light her face, and as she came in her eyes met mine briefly before changing to focus on Vickie. I watched as the two hugged and began to converse with one another, disbelief still washing over me.

This was gonna be one _difficult_ day.

_-Alicia's P.O.V-_

I nearly fainted when Adam answered the door. The way he looked over me was awkward and uncomfortable, but I pushed all thoughts aside as I talked to Vickie. I could still feel his eyes steady on my back though, and that made me even more nervous considering that I had chosen to wear short shorts that day.

"And you've already met my boyfriend, Adam," Vickie said, gesturing over to the blonde Canadian a few feet away.

"Yes," I said, glancing over at Adam, whose eyes instantly locked into mine. I forced myself to look back at Vickie and smiled as best I could. "So…who's my lucky guy?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Vickie told me with a wide grin. "And trust me, you _will_ love him."

As soon as she said this, there was a knock on the door. I looked toward the door, my nerves jumping up and down rapidly, making me feel sick as Vickie went to answer the door. As she opened it, I saw her face light up slowly as she stepped to the side. I heard the heavy set footsteps and a tall, medium built man stepped into the room, wearing a black T-shirt with a white graffiti guitar on the front, some fitted jeans and spotless sneakers. As he turned to look at me, he smirked. And at this point there was no denying who it was.

My mouth dropped open.

"Randy, this is Alicia," Vickie introduced. "Alicia, Randy."

"Miss Alicia." Randy's smooth masculine voice almost knocked the wind out of me. He extended his hand out to me. I gave him mine and he instantly took it, placing it up to his lips with a gentle kiss. I could only gape at him in awe as he looked into my eyes and gave me a wink. I quickly looked away, noticing Edge rolling his eyes out the corner of my eye.

And just like that we were all ready to go. The four of us stepped out the house and towards Edge (or Vickie's) shiny black Lexus. Edge and Vickie took the driver and passenger side, leaving me and Randy in the backseat. At first I was a little skeptical with sitting back there with such an extremely handsome guy, but Edge seemed to notice it first.

"Hey. If he tries any moves on you, tell me and I'll set him straight." He winked at me through the rear-view mirror.

Randy leaned over towards my ear in a whisper. "He won't touch me. Not after that one time we were drunk…long story."

"What did you say?" Adam was looking between us in the rear-view mirror.

"Nothing." Randy looked at me. I pantomimed zipping my lips shut and throwing away the key. Randy pretended to catch it and eat it. I couldn't help but laugh. Randy was obviously the practical joker type, and I was instantly attracted to him friend-wise.

A few moments later, we arrived to our destination, the movie theatre. Vickie and I had managed to persuade the guys to go see 27 Dresses, which happened to be a chick flick. Vickie and Randy decided to stay out in the extremely long line to get tickets, which left me and Adam going to get the refreshments. We got in line, side by side, standing there. It was funny to see many people stare at Adam, trying to figure out if it was really him or not.

"I get that a lot," he told me as I watched a little boy tugging at his dad, pointing over at Adam.

I nodded in understanding. "It must suck sometimes."

"It does." I looked up to see his gaze steady on mine. Why did he always capture me inside that piercing blue eyed stare? "Could you take off your glasses?"

"Huh?"

"I just want to see what you look like."

Well, there was no problem with that. I took my glasses off my face and looked at him again. Though I was near-sighted, I could tell that he was looking at me in shock. I put my glasses back on, seeing his shocked face more clearly.

He continued to stare at me with those amazing eyes. "You're really beautiful."

I almost died on the spot. I looked away from Adam, feeling very embarrassed. Why did he have to do this to me on my blind date, when I was supposed to be focusing on the guy that I wasn't even interested in as a boyfriend? Why did he create these butterflies in my stomach?

Vickie, please forgive me.

I think I'm falling for your boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope it wasn't too random. As always, review! Thanks! (:


	3. Confusion

**A/N: **This is one of the slow chapters. It's only shown in Alicia's P.O.V, but Edge's P.O.V will occur next chapter. Read and review for me! (:

**Chapter Two: **Confusion

­­_-Alicia's P.O.V-_

I could barely enjoy my double date, due to my sudden realization about my feelings for Adam. I mean, I work backstage and see him there almost every time I'm back there. I've always had this little crush on him, but now that I'm hanging with him in the flesh, it makes it all worse. And there's no way that I'm telling Vickie about this.

"The ending was so cute," Vickie said as the four of us stepped out of the movies later that night.

"The ending was a typical cheesy, chick flick ending," Adam pointed out.

"True."

Everyone looked over at me.

"Well it was," I mumbled in my defense, looking away.

"You like horror movies?" Randy asked.

"A bit." I looked at him. "Why?"

"I don't know. It would've given me a good reason to do this." Randy grabbed my hand. His was surprisingly soft, and I could only gape at him as he smiled at me. I was starting to think that Randy had a little crush on me. This was kind of sad since I didn't think I had the same feelings for him.

From the corner of my eye I could see Adam looking a bit peeved. Could he possibly be jealous? Nah…he had Vickie after all; she should be giving him everything he needed.

When we got to the Lexus, Randy sat next to me in the back instead of Vickie. It was time for us to go grab a bite to eat, and instead of going somewhere fancy, we just sat in and ate at Taco Bell. I had a good time laughing at Randy and enjoying what time left I had with these guys. Time had passed by so much that when we got back to Vickie's house, I realized that it was 11:00.

"I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow," Randy stated as he looked at the time. "I have a doctor's appointment, and then I have to go to the corporate office, and then go to a cousin's birthday party and then report to Raw later on."

He turned to me. "It was nice to meet you, Alicia. I had a great time."

"I had a great time too," I said, giving him a smile. He opened his arms, and I willingly stepped forward and embraced him. "See you soon?"

"Of course. You have my number, give me a call." Randy pulled away from me, saying goodbye to everyone. I watched as he left out the door, feeling a little sad. He was a great guy, unlike his "Legend Killer" persona that he took on T.V. It would be a while before I see him again.

I turned to see Vickie looking at me in surprise. "He gave you his number?"

I nodded, making note to call one of my personal friends Mickie James later. "Thanks for setting us up Vickie. He's nice and everything but I see him more like a friend."

With that being said, I could've sworn I saw a hopeful glint in Adam's eyes. But that was definitely me. _Stop obsessing over at taken man _I scolded myself in thought. _Adam's not interested in you and you should feel the same way. _Maybe if he didn't have those irresistibly sexy eyes, I wouldn't feel like this.

"Are you staying, Alicia?" Adam asked. "I mean no pressure for you to leave or anything. Vickie doesn't like playing cards with me, so I was thinking-"

"I'll play you," I interrupted him.

Vickie rolled her eyes. "Be careful, Alicia. This man here likes to cheat."

"I don't cheat, you just suck," Adam joked. He earned himself a hard slap on the arm. I laughed as Vickie went to sit on the couch, and I followed Adam to the kitchen table. We started off with a game of high card, low card. (A/N: I think that's what it's called…). I won the first round, and then the second. Adam was gonna win the third, but I ended up catching up with him and beating him again.

"Rematch," he said as soon as I was crowned the winner.

"Are you sure? I'm getting tired of kicking your butt," I joked.

Adam smirked at me. "Less talk, more action."

"You got it." We were at the end of the fourth round when we both put down a three of hearts, and that meant we had to engage in an 'I declare war' battle. The last card I flipped up was a King. I smirked up at Adam, only to see that he was smiling harder than me. He put down an Ace of spades. My mouth dropped open in surprise as he gave a very maniacal laugh and collected all the cards he'd just won. He had officially beaten me upon winning our war.

"See? Maybe you should stop being so cocky," he told me.

I stared down at the cards for a moment before looking back up at him, putting two and two together. I smiled at him. "You're the loser."

"Huh?" he looked confused.

I picked up the ace of spades and held it to him. "This was my ace of spades I used at the beginning of the game. Do you think I was stupid enough not to remember my cards?"

Adam laughed. "Beautiful and smart. I like that."

Before I could look away, his eyes fell upon mine. Damn. I was trapped inside them again. We were both staring at each other for quite a while until I moved my elbow from the table and accidentally knocked over my cup of water to the floor. "Shit," I muttered, jumping up.

"No, I got it," Adam said as he went towards the paper towels.

"No, let me," I offered, following him. Unfortunately, my slow self forgot to step over the small puddle and I ended up losing my balance. I thought I was gonna need a new face, but Adam rushed toward me with surprising agility, his arm locking around my waist and catching me before I split my head open. For a moment it felt like we had just danced and ended it with a graceful dip.

"Thanks," I said breathless as he pulled me up.

"You should be more careful." I noticed that our bodies were in complete contact. His arm was still around my waist. I swear to you, I tried to pull away. But I couldn't. The way he was looking at me trapped me yet again.

"Do you seriously like Randy?" he asked in a low voice.

"N-no. I like him l-like a f-friend," I stuttered in reply. "W-why?"

But before he could answer, his sleeping girlfriend on the couch began to stir. He immediately let me go and went to attend to the water mess on the floor.

"I…think I need to go now," I said, edging toward the door.

"Later." Adam didn't look back up at me. I turned and rushed out of the door, my mind dizzy and swirling with thoughts as I headed to my car. What was Adam going to say before Vickie turned over? And why did he hold me for so long? Did he _really _have feelings for me too?

I only hoped not.

* * *

**A/N: **Like I said, Edge's P.O.V is next chapter. Should I get Randy involved between the romance or not? Tell me what you think in a review.


	4. Looks Can Be Decieving

**A/N: **Thanks to my lovely reviewers from the last chapter! and thanks to those who added me to their favorites and alerts. I am up at 3 in the morning updating this story just for you. You all owe me, lol. :) I'm kidding. But here is your present, for being so faithful.

P.S-I know some of you were against Randy being included in this romance...so he isn't. Lol. But I want a bit of drama thrown in here. Who do you guys think on Smackdown should compete for Alicia's attention? (and don't worry, it will be a one-sided love triangle, lol. No love for the other guy.)

Anyways, enough of my rambling. Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Looks Can Be Decieving

**-Tuesday, April 8****th****, 2008-**

_-Edge's P.O.V-_

DREAM…..

I was chilling on the couch, watching one of my Family Guy DVDs when the door was suddenly knocked on. I got up grumpily, wondering who it was that was important enough to ruin my quality cartoon time when I saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Hey." Alicia was standing there, giving me a very sexy smile. She had no glasses, revealing those cute brown almond shaped eyes of hers. She was wearing a tight, black short sleeved t-shirt that showed her cleavage nicely with a khaki mini-skirt and some black flats that looked like ballerina slippers. Her hair flowed in waves past her shoulder, and the best part was, she applied only eyeliner. The rest was natural beauty, unlike my so called girlfriend.

"Hey yourself." I stepped to the side, allowing her to step in. She didn't seem to mind that I was basically undressing her with my eyes. She smiled innocently at me as she walked to the couch, my eyes following her as they drifted down to the _real _goods. Damn her for being so gorgeous.

I joined her on the couch, sitting quite closely to her. Family Guy rolled on, but I was no longer interested in watching the Griffin family. My attention focused on Alicia, who was watching the DVD with an amused look on her face. "Alicia. What do you want to do?"

Alicia looked at me, and the next thing I knew we were kissing each other with a fiery passion, our tongues clashing against each others, fighting for dominance. I finally broke away to get my breath back, hovering over her willing body as I began to attack her neck with kisses. Her hands tangled with my hair, soft moans coming out of her mouth as I began to do my magic. In only a few minutes, our clothes were scattered across the floor around us, and when her legs locked around my waist, I knew what it was time for.

"Adam…" She looked into my eyes, giving me permission.

I smirked. This was gonna be _too _good…

END DREAM….

Someone shaking my shoulder gently risen me from my dream. I immediately sat up and looked around wildly to see Vickie lying across from me, looking worried but amused at the same time.

"Honey, you were moaning in your sleep," she said to me, a grin rising on her face. "Must've been good, huh?"

I almost groaned outwardly as I began to remember the dream. Instead I smirked as I looked over at her. "You better believe it."

"What was it about?"

"I think you could take a few couple of guesses," I told her evasively.

She just smiled at me. I thought she would've resembled Godzilla with no makeup. But looking at her now, she's an okay woman, no worse looking than Oprah with no makeup. "Are you trying to hint something, sweetie…?"

Vickie was in the mood to do this kind of stuff a lot. Why? Because of me. Why did I have to be so damn good under the sheets? All the women I was with loved that side of me. I guess that was good, but there needs to be something else underneath all that, you know? Something real, something genuine.

And yeah. It's really me, Adam Copeland speaking.

I sighed, laying back down. "I'm not in the mood today, Vickie," I told her straight up.

"Oh? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

I shook my head, sighing. "Just tired. We don't have that much till we tape for Smackdown. Why don't we get some friends together and do something? Like bowling or something?"

Vickie's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea honey!"

"I know," I told her all-knowingly.

She giggled as she kissed me gently on the cheek. "I'll call Alicia, Randy, and anyone else who's available."

While she had her back turned, I looked up at the ceiling and pumped a small victory fist. Another chance to talk to Alicia. That was like, my main mission right now. Okay so technically I was cheating on Vickie. But I wasn't really dating her see? There's a difference between that and being used.

And after that stunt I pulled last night, I would definitely have to change how strong I came on to that girl. She had no idea how close I was to kissing her the other night. If Vickie hadn't moved on the couch…let's just say things would get out of hand.

Who knows what would happen today?

--

Nobody, not even Alicia was available to hang out that day, which sadly just left me and Vickie alone for nearly all day. I was so relieved when it was time for us to head backstage and get prepared for Smackdown that night. Vickie disappeared right into her office, which gave me plenty of time to search for my friends, and most importantly…Alicia.

Yeah, she was pretty much all I thought about at this point. Sad isn't it? And I couldn't get her off my mind even if I tried, though I didn't give _trying _much of an effort nowadays.

I was about to head into the men's locker room when I heard someone singing their way down the hall. Normally I wouldn't care but this female carried a tune so well that I couldn't help but stop to listen.

_I got a lot to say to you  
yeah, I got a lot to say  
__I notice your eyes are always glued to me  
__Keeping them here  
__And it makes no sense at all…_

I raised my eyebrows when I heard this part. I couldn't help but think those particular words applied to me. The voice was edging closer, sounding vaguely familiar but I still couldn't identify.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than…._

"This," I finished out loud as Alicia came around the corner. She jumped in surprise as she saw me, her clipboard falling to the floor and her papers scattering around.

"Well geez, I didn't know I was that scary," I joked as I began to pick up her papers.

"No, it's just that you scared me, and I thought I was the only one back here," Alicia admitted nervously. "You have a match, don't you?"

"Against Dave." I handed her all her papers neatly. "Thanks for singing that song for me though, your voice just made it better," I added with a wink.

I saw her eyes avoid mine and I slapped myself internally for saying that out loud. _Shit, Adam. Didn't you just agree not to hit on her? _Flirting had become a very hard to quit habit for me lately. I went for a change of subject instead. "You like Paramore? You don't look like a rocker to me."

Alicia shrugged, giving me an innocent smile. "Looks can be deceiving."

And just before I could respond, she was off. Was she possibly hinting something to me? I looked after her, watching her before realizing that she didn't have her glasses on. I smirked before heading into the locker room, all the while thinking that I definitely had to get to know Alicia better than just friends.

* * *

**A/N: **So there we go. Another chapter done. I admit, I'm a bit stuck at this point, so any suggestions would be nice. As always, read and review! ;)


	5. More Guy Problems

**A Rated R Love Affair**

**A/N: **Okay, sorry it took me so long. I was gonna update and then school started and what not. This chapter had been sitting here waiting for you guys, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it! ;) (P.S-it's still Tuesday, April 8th from last chapter.)

--

**Chapter Four: **More Guy Problems

_-Alicia's P.OV-_

"Looks can be deceiving."

I turned and walked from Adam before he could even say a word. I could feel his eyes on me and I couldn't help a smile and feel just a bit happy. Putting in contacts seemed to have taken a toll on him after all. A little harmless flirting didn't really make a difference, did it?

"Somebody's looking really happy…"

I turned to see Michelle McCool coming out of the women's locker room, smiling at me. Michelle was one of the few superstars I actually talked and got along with other than Mickie.

"What's gotten you in a good mood today?" she asked as she caught up with me.

"Oh…nothing," I lied hastily. "I'm just having a good day."

Michelle did not fall for my lie one bit. She looked behind me, raising her eyebrows considerably before turning to me with a smirk. "Maybe a certain Rated R Superstar has something to do with this?"

_Damn Edge, I'm not that good looking _I thought as I avoided my eyes from Michelle, unintentionally confirming her suspicions. He must've still been standing there like an idiot, looking after me. Or was I too obvious on how I felt?

"Nice target," Michelle complimented me. "Now all you have to do is take aim and hit the bulls-eye, if you catch my drift."

"I can't do that" I spoke up quickly. "He's Vickie's boyfriend and-"

"Doesn't seem to pay a lot of attention to her lately," Michelle interrupted as our pace slowed down the hallway. "You should've seen the way he was looking at you, Alicia. And come on, from all those three way phone calls you, Mickie and I had, it's obvious he likes you."

"I don't think so," I told her. "I think I'm just the one with a super big crush. He'd never like someone like me…" I added hopelessly.

Michelle abruptly stopped walking to cross in front of me. She grabbed my shoulders and began shaking the living daylights out of me. "Earth to Alicia! You really need a boy-o-meter!"

"Boy-o-meter?" I repeated in confusion, holding my head as I felt slightly dizzy from the shaking.

Michelle nodded. "Even Khali could figure this one out," she told me firmly. "Since you don't believe me, I have a little plan that'll definitely tell you if he likes you."

And from the way she was smiling, I knew this plan was gonna be _way _outside my comfort zone.

--

Turned out the plan was worse than I expected.

"Michelle, I don't think I can do this…"

"Sure you can. I checked and he is the only one getting ready in the locker room right now. Just remember what I told you, play innocent. Guys always fall for that."

"…."

"Just go!"

With that being said, she shoved me straight into the men's locker room. I cringed, ready to see the sighed of half-naked men walking around, only to discover that Adam was patting his face dry in front of his locker. Just like Michelle said, nobody was in here. He didn't seem to notice anyone had come in, so I cleared my throat a little to get his attention. A soon as he locked eyes with me, my heart jumped straight into my throat.

"Alicia?" he was surprised. A small grin came to his face as he put his towel away. "What are you doing here? You're lucky it's just me."

Ignoring my nervousness as much as I could, I managed to give him a sweet little smile. "I know. I just wanted to wish you luck before you went out there." _Not bad, Alicia…your voice was a little shaky, but not bad…_

"Oh. Well, thanks." He sighed heavily as he sank on the bench, running a hand through his hair. It was then that I noticed that he was in his wrestling gear. My eyes couldn't help but drift from his handsome face and down to his prized abs, my mouth nearly drooling at his torso's chiseled features. _Snap out of it, Alicia! Stick to the 'effin plan and not his abs! _I snapped out of my fantasy just in time to see Edge look up at me. I tilted my head to the side, my hip going slightly the same way as I placed a hand on it. "You seem stressed."

"I am," he said, his eyes moving away from me to look at the wall behind me. "Title reigns are so damn hard, especially when you have all these people ready to take a shot at you. If feels like all the spotlight is on you, ya know? I swear I love it to death, but at the same time it's a burden."

I felt guilty when he told me this, and I decided to do help him out. "Well, I just so happen to give great shoulder massages. If it'll help, I'll give you one."

"I definitely need one of those." If I wasn't mistaken, he looked a little too eager at the idea. Was Michelle right? The thought of her being correct made me nervous, and I tried not to let it show as I walked behind the Rated R Superstar and laid my tiny hands on his massive shoulders. I could feel him relax a bit as I began my work. Of course this wasn't part of the plan, but I figured since he had what he just told me on his mind, a massage would help him out.

From me towering over him, I could see that his eye were closed, and that he was enjoying my massage, letting out a low grunt or moan here and there. It was almost amazing how many knots and kinks he had around his shoulders, almost as if he was a naturally stressful person. "You need to relax more."

"Yeah," he replied. As my hands drifted toward the middle of his back, he released a moan that made my mind drift to other things. "God this feels good," he muttered."

"Does it?" I asked, playing the role of the "innocent" girl. "I guess that means I'm doing my job then."

"Mmm hmm." Seeing him soften like this was actually kind of fun to me at this point. Compared to when I first walked in, I no longer found myself nervous or shy, but actually eager to finish the master plan. I leaned over until my ips were right next to his ear, and in a soft voice I said, "How's this?"

The look he had on his face was priceless. "Perfect," he said almost breathlessly. "Go to the right some more. Now up a little bit…yeah right there…shit…" he groaned. "Alicia…"

Stifling a laugh at his less than innocent sounds, I stopped my massaging after a couple more minutes, circling around to face his front again. "Did that help?"

Adam nodded, looking genuinely pleased. "Where'd you learn to massage like that?"

"My mom," I admitted. "She's a massage therapist so she taught me a few things."

Adam looked impressed. "She taught you well then." He rolled his shoulders and head a couple times. "Thanks."

I shrugged. "No problem. If you need any more, then I'll be glad to help you out again. Your match is about to start soon so you should get going."

"I am," Adam said, and he suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Erm…I just need a moment or two by myself."

It was then that I notice the towel that had been sitting a few inches away from him during the massage was now in his lap. I nodded, pretending not to notice as I walked out of the locker room, a smile hitting my face as soon as I aw Michelle a few feet away. She swarmed me like a pack of bees, demanding to know what happened. I told her every detail, from his wandering mouth during the massage to the little small talk I had with him.

"…and then, I looked down and the towel was in his lap," I finished.

Michelle's mouth dropped open. "Wow. You actually turned him on." She grinned at me. "Now do you believe me?"

"Michelle, I think any girl could do that to Edge," I told her evasively, trying to avoid the truth I already realized.

Michelle groaned, rolling her eyes. "Give it up, girl. He has the hots for you, and you know it."

"Who has the hots for who?"

I turned to see a tall, light skinned man with cornrows approaching us. His eyes were particularly on me as he came closer.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Nothing that concerns you, Porter."

"Well geez Michelle, what got your panties in a bunch?" MVP's eyes drifted over to me. "And who is this chocolate queen of beauty?"

"That's Alicia," Michelle introduced. "She works backstage, making sure are butts are wiped, basically. Alicia, this is the most annoying guy on the planet."

I giggled as I shook MVP's outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you, erm…"

"Montel," he told me, giving me a rather cute smile. "I'm gonna go prep for my match, but I'll be seeing you later, okay?"

I nodded, hardly able to speak a MVP finally let go of my hand, and after staring at me for a few more seconds, he turned and went his way.

Was it just me, or were more guys flirting with me by the second?

--

**A/N:** First Adam, then Randy, now MVP. Someone said in a review that Shelton should come in, and I considered that until I thought of MVP, who thinks he's literally the shit and seems more like that ladies man kind of guy. But anyway, if you loved it, then please review and tell me what you think! ;)


End file.
